


Cupcake

by orphan_account



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Miranda Lambert (Musician)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shelbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Miranda sees Blake licking that cupcake online, she only has one thing on her mind as she waits for him to come home. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by a poster on Tumblr, who wanted to see some Shelbert smut. Enjoy! :)

Miranda had made it back home to Oklahoma a full day   
earlier than her husband and despite enjoying the week   
without someone hogging the covers, she was excited for   
him to get home. She'd arrived in the morning, so that   
afternoon she'd had time to clean house without Blake   
underfoot, messing it up right behind her like he   
normally did. But that morning she woke up alone and   
without much to do. So the logical choice was so check   
her text messages. 

"You are one lucky lady, Ran." A friend of hers had   
written to her along with a link. 

The link lead to a gif set on tumblr, a snippet from a   
moment off stage on "The Voice" where they gave Adam   
cupcakes with his face on them to celebrate his   
'Sexiest Man Alive' title. That wasn't the part Miranda   
was paying attention to, though, what caught her eye   
was the bottom two boxes where her husband made a big   
show of licking the cupcakes.

She felt a little shiver as the meaning of her friend's   
words became clear. Yes, she was a very lucky woman   
that way, Blake wasn't the kind to be stingy with that   
extremely skilled tongue of his. Unfortunately, that   
tongue wouldn't be back in town until that evening,   
making watching him lick that cupcake torturous.

A wicked little smirk crossed her face as she sent the   
link in a text to her husband. 'You sure look like   
you're having fun licking that cupcake.' 

Miranda laughed as she hit send and put her phone down.   
She started making pancakes for breakfast, trying to   
get her mind off of her husband and all things sexual.   
After more than a week apart, that wasn't too easily   
done. They'd been together for almost eight years, but   
they still had some wicked chemistry in bed. And it   
seemed to just keep getting better with time. Her   
mother had been right about that one, at least, though   
she would never tell her she hadn't waited until   
marriage. Or Blake. 

Her phone pinged a few minutes later to tell her she   
had a text message. She grinned when she saw it was   
from Blake and opened it. 

'Practicing for tonight.' He wrote, summing up exactly   
where her own filthy mind was in three little words. 

Miranda glanced at the clock and sighed. It was about   
ten o' clock in the morning and Blake wouldn't be home   
until at least six. This was going to be one very long   
day. 

******

Somehow the hours eventually ticked away. Miranda found   
different things to busy herself with, deciding   
something needed to be cleaned or little home makey   
type things like putting clean sheets on the bed. She   
also took time to make some no bake cookies, which she   
knew was a favorite of her husband's. They were simple   
to make, mixing oats and peanut butter and chocolate   
and just putting them in dobs on wax paper. Plus the   
oats had to mean they were somewhat healthy, right?

A little before five-thirty Miranda took a quick shower   
and put on a cute pink bra and panty combination. She   
smiled at herself in the mirror before putting on her   
jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy, though she did her   
make up nice. He could get to the good stuff later and   
she would be comfortable until then. Win-win. 

Of course, Blake had a problem with being on time   
unless it was a concert or work commitment. When he was   
on his own time, he usually lost track of it and showed   
up an hour late. This day was no exception. By the time   
she heard her husband's pick up truck rumbling up   
outside the house, he was already an hour and twenty   
minutes or so late. 

Miranda checked her hair and makeup in the mirror in   
the entrance way and was waiting when the front door   
finally opened. Blake only got two steps inside before   
she bounced over to him and threw her arms around his   
neck. 

"Hey!" He gave a surprised laugh and wrapped his arms   
around her waist, sweeping her right off the ground.   
"There's my baby!" 

He kissed her soundly on the mouth, pulling back to   
look at her face. "I'm sorry I'm late. Damn plane was   
an hour late. Fog over Chicago or some shit like that.   
Who cares? I'm home." 

Blake kissed her again and this time he let it simmer   
and burn between them. Miranda smiled against his   
mouth, feeling her body flush down to the tips of her   
toes. There was something wonderful about being with a   
man for eight years and he could still drive you crazy   
just with kisses. Sometimes the time they had to be   
apart for their careers was hard, but it sure did spice   
up their sex life. 

"I missed you," She whispered when they finally broke   
the kiss, closing her eyes as Blake's mouth moved down   
to her neck. His stubbly beard felt good against her   
skin, chaffing and tickling at the same time. Trading   
the mullet for the scruff had been the best move he'd   
made with his appearence in the time they'd been   
together. 

"Me too." Blake kissed her one more time and set her   
down. "Look at you...I think you got prettier since I   
saw you last week."

"Either you've been drinking on the plane or you want   
to get lucky." She quipped, making a show of rolling   
her eyes. 

"Couple screwdrivers...because you know the turbulance   
makes me nervous," He tried to look innocent. "And   
judging by the text you sent me earlier, I think you   
want to get as lucky as I do." 

Miranda laughed a little. "I'm lucky already...you're   
home! And we have two weeks together, right here in   
Tish. How often does that happen lately?"

"Not often enough," Blake bent down and kissed her   
again. "Let's make the best of it."

"You're not even interested in dinner first?" She   
teased him, taking one step backwards towards the   
bedroom. "I made those no bake cookies you like so   
much..." 

He smirked. "Good, we'll need a snack after I get done   
with you." 

Miranda took another step back, making like she was   
about to run, but Blake was a foot taller and   
surprisingly a bit faster than she was. He swooped in   
and wrapped his arms around her, easily throwing her   
over his shoulder. She let out a squeal of pure   
delight, giggling as he carried her back to their   
bedroom. 

"Blake Tollison Shelton..." She warned him, though she   
couldn't bring herself to ask him to put her down. 

Blake playfully dropped her on the bed, careful not to   
hurt her, and then grinned down at her. "Yes?"

Miranda looked up at all six foot five of her handsome   
husband and held out her arms to him. "C'mere..." 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off his   
cowboy boots. Somehow she'd managed to train him to not   
wear his boots in the bed, which had taken at least two   
years of living together to pull off. Now if she could   
only convince him the wet towel from his shower didn't   
get thrown on the bed when he went to get dressed her   
life's work would be complete.

"I really did miss you," He moved over her, resting   
himself on his elbows as he looked down at her. "I kept   
thinking about this, especially the last couple of   
days..." 

She smiled and reached up, cupping his face in her   
hands and pulling him into a tender kiss. At least it   
started out tenderly. But they had been apart too long   
to keep things slow and sweet. Tongues met and tangled   
as hands explored; hers slipped under the back of his   
t-shirt and his cupped her face, then trailed down her   
upper arms. 

"I bet you have been thinking about this..." Miranda   
smirked, feeling something starting to come alive in   
his jeans. "So have I. Especially after that cupcake   
picture..." 

"I'm sexy and I know it." Blake teased her back and   
slipped his hands under her t-shirt. His hands moved   
almost torturously slow until they finally moved up   
high enough to cup her full breasts. "Oooh, lace..."

Miranda sighed happily, tilting her head up and kissing   
him again. "Of course, baby, I wanted to look good for   
you."

"You always look good," He smiled at her sweetly, his   
hands massaging her breasts through her bra firmly.   
"You know that." 

"I know that feels good," She moved her mouth down to   
his neck, tasting the slight saltiness of the skin   
beneath her lips. Now she was getting very turned on if   
Blake decided dinner might sound good first after all,   
she would throw him down on the bed and have her way   
with him right then and there.

"So does that," He half closed his eyes, tilting his   
head so she could have full access. 

His long, strong fingers dipped inside the lace cups of   
the bra, stroking her skin seductively. Miranda moaned   
at his touch, shivering a little when those fingers   
found her nipples and began teasing them into hard   
little buds. 

"Oh baby..." She purred, her hands sliding up his bare   
back and taking his shirt along with them. 

Blake pulled back long enough to help her pull his   
shirt over his head, then help her with her own. His   
blue eyes brightened when he saw the pretty pink lace   
encasing his wife's breasts.

"That's gotta be a wonder of the natural world or   
somethin'..." He shook his head a little in   
appreciation. 

"Well, stop staring at them and show me how much you   
missed them..." She felt slightly impatient, warmth   
pooling low in her belly and heating between her legs.

Blake laughed heartily and reached behind her to unhook   
the bra. Miranda lifted herself up a little to help him   
get it off, though he really didn't need any   
assistance. He played himself off as an idiot sometimes   
for laughs, but one place he seemed to know what he was   
doing was the bedroom. 

"Beautiful," He smiled softly as he admired her bare   
breasts for a moment before lowering his head to cover   
the left pale globe in kisses.

Miranda moaned and rubbed her hands over his bare   
shoulders. His lips felt so good on her skin. She   
hooked one of her long legs around his waist, holding   
him close to her. Not that he was going anywhere on his   
own, judging by the hard lump she felt against her   
thigh. 

The scruff of his beard was extra delicious against her   
nipples and the first time they made contact she   
whimpered with delight. He lifted his head and smirked   
at her, then dipped his head again to take the hardened   
peak into his mouth, tongue laving over it in a soft   
contrast to his rough facial hair on the sensitive   
skin. 

"Blake...damn..." She moaned, jerking her hips against   
his a little as she savored the dual sensations. "Oh   
please don't stop that baby..." 

Her own fingers moved up the back of his neck, sinking   
into his dark curls that were starting to streak with   
grey. She loved him so much and she felt so good; hot   
and wet, totally lost in the pleasure of being with her   
man. 

Blake released her nipple and kissed his way across her   
chest to the other one, suckling harder this time. His   
teeth scraped over the bud and her hips bucked again.   
She moaned and squirmed beneath him, aching for him to   
touch her in other palces. 

"Blake, please.." Her hands released his hair and moved   
down again. They circled around his waist and edged in   
between their bodies, seeking out his zipper. 

When she touched his erection through his jeans, it was   
Blake's turn to groan. He pressed against her hand,   
making her quiver with desire when she felt how hard he   
was for her. There was something nice about knowing she   
and only she got this part of him. 

A large hand with slightly calloused fingers from   
shooting and guitar playing slipped down her belly and   
dipped into the front of her jeans. They bypassed the   
little pink panties, tracing through the neatly trimmed   
hair until they found her warm slit. Miranda moaned and   
pressed against his hand eagerly. 

He traced her slit with one finger, dipping it   
shallowly into her sex. "You are so wet, baby..." 

"I know," She whimpered and pressed against him.   
"Please..." 

"Please what?" He smirked, his thumb finding her   
sensitive nubbin. Blake began to slowly rub in circles.   
"Right here?" 

"Oh...yes!" Miranda cried out softly, opening her legs   
a little more to give him plenty of room to work.   
"Right there..." 

Blake lowered his mouth to the spot between her   
breasts, trailing kisses downward. When he reached the   
bottom of her ribcage, he had to remove his hand from   
her jeans. Miranda moaned at the loss of his fingers,   
but knew something even better was coming.

His scruff pleasently tickled her stomach, making her   
toes curl. When he reached the waistband of her jeans   
he lifted his head long enough to unzip the pants and   
pull them down along with her panties. She helped kick   
them off of her feet so she was totally naked for him. 

"So beautiful..." He mumbled against her skin. 

His big hands cupped her thighs and spread them wide   
open. Miranda closed her eyes, waiting that first soft   
stroke of his tongue. The same tongue she'd been   
fantasizing about on and off all day. And when she   
finally felt it part her slick folds, a little cry of   
delight escaped her. 

Blake took his time, seeming to purposely ignore her   
aching clit as he reacquainted himself with the most   
initimate part of her. His tongue stroked over her   
folds, parted them open and moved downward to dip   
inside of her again. She tilted her head back against   
the pillows, squirming at the arousing but not quite   
satisifying feeling of him. 

Then his tongue finally found the sensitive little   
nubbin, first causually passing it over it between   
strokes over her folds. Each time his tongue touched   
that spot she gasped. He was teasing her, making her   
wait for it. 

"Blake..." She protested as his tongue passed over and   
left the magic spot. "Please...I need..."

Miranda wasn't very good at dirty talk, though she   
could out swear a Marine. That was one thing, asking   
her husband to 'lick her clit' just sounded sort of   
vulgar to her. Instead she moaned and squirmed, begging   
him with her body for that final bit of stimulation.

Blake himself groaned softly when his tongue at last   
settled and began to circle her sweet spot. Miranda   
moaned passionately, her fingers tangling in his wild   
curls. He tightened his grip on her hips to keep her in   
place, fingers pressing hard into her skin.

"Oh baby...oh that's it..." She sobbed softly. His   
tongue kept moving around and around, and she wondered   
if it was really possible to die of pleasure. She kept   
thinking she couldn't take anymore, that it felt so   
good she would surely faint away from it. And then   
something inside her snapped and she came, moaning and   
crying out his name as she rode what felt like an   
endless wave of delight.

When she finally came down from the high, Blake lifted   
his head and gave a smartass little smirk. Wiping the   
back of his mouth, he sat up to take off his own jeans. 

"Yes, you're that good." Miranda chuckled, admiring his   
body as his boxers came off. Sometimes he could be a   
bit shy about showing it off, but he was beautiful to   
her eyes. Especially the hard column rising from   
between his legs. Just looking at that made her shiver   
with want. 

"See what you do to me?" He ran his hand over his   
massive erection, looking smug. "You turn me on so damn   
bad." 

"Come show me." 

Blake gave her that boyish, impy smile and crawled up   
the bed. He lowered himself on top of her again,   
pressing their bodies together and pushing into her   
with one firm stroke. They moaned in unision, their   
reunion complete. 

"I love you," He whispered as he began to move his hips   
in slow, firm strokes. 

"I love you too," Miranda hooked her arms around his   
neck and gazed into his blue eyes. "You feel so good.." 

"So do you, baby." Blake groaned softly as he kept   
curling his hips against her. "So damn good."

The slow, sensual lovemaking was good, but they were   
both far too aroused to stay slow for long. The tempo   
increased bit by bit, Blake's hips moving faster and   
the thrusts getting harder. Miranda's own hips rose to   
meet each of his movements, their bodies working in   
unison.

"Blake..." She moaned, digging her nails lightly into   
his back. "So...so good..." 

His fingers tangled into her blonde hair, panting as he   
looked down at her with nothing but love and an almost   
primal lust on his face. The pace continued to quicken   
until the room was filled with their moans, the   
creaking of the bedsprings and the occasional slapping   
of their stomach together. 

"Ah...ah..." Miranda felt her inner muscles began to   
flutter. "Don't...oh God don't stop baby..." 

"Ran..." Blake groaned, his hips going into overdrive   
now, pounding into her without mercy. 

He shifted just slightly to the right and Miranda's sex contracted hard around his cock. She threw her head back and screamed her delight, nails scoring his back. He continued to thrust into her, trying to keep the orgasm going as long as possible. And it worked, wave after wave of pleasure crashing down on her until she saw lights behind her eyes.

When her own orgasm started to slow down, she felt Blake's thrusts begin to get eratic. He wasn't a particularly noisy lover, but he was definetely moaning as he raced towards his own finish. Suddenly he stiffed and cried out lowly, and she felt his warm release inside of her. 

Given their size differences, Blake had trained himself to never collapse on top of her. Instead he settled down hard on the bed next to her, breathing heavily and looking blissful. She turned onto her side and reached for him, her chest also rising and falling in quick breaths. 

"Damn..." He finally spoke after a minutes to start breathing normally again. "You sure know how to make a guy feel welcome." 

"I'm not the only one," Miranda kissed his sweaty brow, feeling warm and content. 

Blake opened his eyes and smirked at her impishly. "Still jealous of that cupcake?" 

She laughed a little and shook her head, snuggling into his big, warm body. "I think the cupcake and I are even now."


End file.
